Lyle the Kindly Viklng
Lyle the Kindly Viklng is the 30th episode of Season 5 from Barney & Friends. It is a remake of "Ship Ahoy & Sailing Around the Island". Plot Barney sails the sea to find the coco island, but the storm big waves on the ocean! Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Chip * Kristen * Robert * Keesha * Curtis * Stephen * Jeff * Kim * Danny * Kelly * Lillian * Jean-Claude * Sean Abel * Daisy Abel * Martha Abel * Miranda Abel * Ruby Abel * Valerie Abel * Miss Etta Kette * Scooter McNutty Songs # Barney Theme Song # Rub a Dub Dub # Why? # Row, Row, Row Your Boat # Let's Go on an Adventure # I'd Love to Sail # Twinkle Twinkle Little Star # That's What an Island Is # What Do You Think You're Doing # Michael Finnegan # Rolling Down the Sandhills/Running Up the Sandhills # We Like Rocks # My Hat, It Has Three Corners # I Love You Trivia * When kids say "Barney" after he came to life the sound clip is taken from "Rock with Barney (1999)". * Chip wears the same clothes from Barney's Adventure Bus. And a short hair. * Kristen wears the same clothes from Barney's Adventure Bus. And a hairstyle. * Robert wears the same clothes from Barney's Adventure Bus. And a short hair. * Keesha wears the same clothes from Barney's Adventure Bus. And a little long hair. * Curtis wears the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair. * Stephen wears the same clothes from A Picture of Health. And a short hair. * Jeff wears the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. * Kim wears the same clothes from Camp Wannarunnaround. And a hairstyle. * Danny wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. * Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. * Lillian wears the same clothes while Beth wore in "On Again, Off Again". And a hairstyle. * Jean-Claude wears different clothes (blue vest over a white shirt and blue shorts). And a short hair. * Lexi wears the same clothes while Kim wore in "The One and Only You". And a hairstyle. * Sean Abel wears the same clothes while Jason wore in "Barney's Sense Sational-Day". And a short hair. * Daisy Abel wears the same blue and yellow dress and a yellow undershirt, and dark Purple Mary Janes Shoes, Just like Mrs Huffington from Max & Ruby. And a hairstyle. * Martha Abel wears the same clothes while Luci wore in "The Exercise Circus!". And a hairstyle. * Miranda Abel wears the same clothes while Tina wore in "Red, Blue and Circles Too!". And a hairstyle. * Ruby Abel wears the same clothes while Julie wore in "Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!". And a hairstyle. * Valerie Abel wears the same clothes while Min wore in "Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!". And a hairstyle. * The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "First Things First!". * The Barney costume used in this episode was also heard in "Hidden Treasures". * The Barney voice used in this episode was also seen in "Colors All Around!". * The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Sing and Dance with Barney". * The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "A Package of Friendship". * The Baby Bop voice in this episode was also seen in "Trading Places". * The Baby Bop costume in this episode was also seen in "Try It You'll Like It!". * The musical arrangements in this episode was also seen in "A Package of Friendship". Category:Season 5 Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation